Solenoid assemblies are used in a wide range of applications. Solenoid assemblies generally include a solenoid housing configured to retain a solenoid assembly, and a valve housing configured to retain a valve body. A mounting tab is typically arranged between the solenoid housing and the valve housing for connecting the solenoid housing and the valve housing to each other.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,463,951, 6,581,634, and EP 1965112 each disclose various solenoid assemblies which require a heat staking process and/or ultrasonic staking process for attaching sub-components of the solenoid assemblies. Heat staking and ultrasonic staking processes require expensive tools, complex assembly, and personnel expertise in order to provide a reliable connection between the solenoid assembly sub-components.
It would be desirable to provide a configuration for attaching a solenoid housing to a valve housing in a solenoid assembly that is relatively inexpensive, uncomplicated, and reliable.